Wakai Bungaku Episode 8
by prettyyandere690
Summary: Katai and others gather food in the bushes, one of them got poisoned mushrooms which they didn't know about. It turns out that Dazai and Lucy ate the mushrooms and are now going crazy.
1. Meadows

**We ran out of the schoolhouse to go get food but Dazai and Lucy stayed behind.**

**First, we picked berries and mushrooms.**

**Then, we went back inside.**

**But didn't notice that Katai picked out poisoned mushrooms. I gathered all of the ingredients and began cooking lunch.**

**Mori went upstairs to tell the kids.**

**"Hey kids, lunch is rea-" He paused.**

**"Daddy help us!" Atsushi said.**

**"What's wrong?" Mori asked.**

**"Look at Dazai and Yandere-chan!" Atsushi said, turning around.**

**Mori walked up to the two kids with a confused expression.**

**"Are you two okay?" He asked.**

**"They've been eating these!" Jun'ichiro said in fear.**

**He realized that Dazai and Lucy ate the poisoned mushrooms when nobody was looking.**

**Both of them laughed in a evil way which scared everybody in the room.**

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Mushrooms

**Dazai ran outside and tried to drown in a lake.**

**"No Dazai!" I shouted.**

**I followed him and quickly pulled out of there.**

**"Sweetie, why are you trying to commit suicide?"**

**Dazai didn't say anything and remembered all of the pain he received when he was still an orphan.**

**His eyes started to water up and then he bursted into tears.**

**"We'll talk about this inside." I said, holding Dazai's hand while walking into the school house.**

**"Come on Dazai, what's going on?" I asked.**

**Dazai hugged me on my stomach.**

**"I'm just really traumatized from being abused so often as an orphan.**

**"Oh. If those memories keep bothering you, always let me know and I'll help you." I said.**

**"Same" said the other kids.**

**Dazai went into the changing room and took his clothes off.**

**I grabbed his clothes and put them on a hanger to dry.**

**After that was done, I gave Dazai his clothes back and went downstairs.**

**Since Dazai went through all the trauma just like the other kids did, they've decided to play with each other and have a good time.**

**THE END**


	3. Deleted scene

News reporter: **"Breaking news Japan. The quadruplets are now living on their own because their father kicked them out of the house."**

Atsushi: **"Oh, that's the girl we saw a week ago."**

Ryuunosuke: **"But, why did She kicked his kids out of his house?"**

_Chin and six of the children drove to a dumpster the quadruplets' new home._

Chin:** "Oh, hey Izumi. I've got a question for you and your siblings. Why did Sumi let you move into this place?"**

**Izumi: "Our father kicked us out because...we were acting way too mature in front of him."**

**Kousuke: "Excatly, but we need to meet the news reporter in a five minutes. So can you drive us to there ma'am?"**

**Chin: "Sure."**

**News reporter: "I am Mister Marron, here with Sumire and his four children in this room. Now I've**** got a question for you. Why did you kick your kids out of your house?"**

Sumire:** "I kicked them out because I got tired of their behaviour and imitating the most disturbing things from a tutorial on how to be more mature."**

News reporter:** "And you think that it's the creators' problem for posting the video on KimiTube in the first place?"**

Sumire: **"Absolutely."**

Izumi: **"No. It's actually your problem, because you**** didn't t****each us how to not imitate what we see on the Internet at all.**** Plus, you probably don't want to ****admit that you weren't monitoring our activities."**

Kousuke: **"Yes dad, it's your fault!"**

New reporter: **"Oh. But, can you explain why you didn't want to do that?"**

**Sumire: "Well, Kousuke is right. I didn't want monitor my kids' internet activity...because...I..I was never taught on how to do that**** in school."**

**Kousuke: "Wait dad. Why are you crying?"**

**Sumire: "The school weren't allowed to teach students how to monitor their children's activities, 'cause they say that it's way too serious to teach us in child development."**

**Izumi: "Well, you should've told us many years ago so we wouldn't have to do all this." **

**Sumire: "I know."**

News reporter: **"I feel your pain Sue. I was in the same school as you were, and I'm so glad that you've been honest with us. Thank you for watching this interview until the end, and we'll see you again next time. Bye!"**

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
